


Who Owns My Heart

by keepitshrimpie



Series: All We Know Is Falling [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Hunters, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Succubus Sooyoung has some news to share with demon hunter Jungeun.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: All We Know Is Falling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993093
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Who Owns My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~!! Here is the sequel and final part of my first story ever...!! I hope you like the conclusion of this demon hunter & succubus journey!!
> 
> Without further ado... Here is some domestic lipves for you :D
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

“Mommy!! Mommy!! You’re here!!” An excited child jumped up and down before running towards her mother, who was returning home from the supermarket.

"Yerimmie~! Sweetheart~! Be careful, you’re going to make me drop everything…!” Sooyoung ruffled her daughter’s hair playfully while placing the grocery bags in the kitchen.

Yerim smiled back at her mother and returned to the living room where she was playing a card game. Sooyoung looked at her lovingly and then noticed the person who was playing with her daughter. A wicked smile formed in her face as she thought about the things she wanted to do to them.

“What have you been doing, baby?” Sooyoung approached Yerim and looked at her companion with a devilish smirk.

“I’ve been playing with daddy~...!!” Yerim enthusiastically replied while the ‘daddy’ in question swallowed hard at the scrutiny of Yerim’s mother.

“I see! That’s good! But… Would you be a sweetheart and play in your room…? I have something important to discuss with your daddy!~" Sooyoung sweetly told her daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Daddy~ let's play later..." Yerim, as the obedient child she was, got up from the floor and bounced happily to her room after giving her daddy a kiss on the cheek.

“Jungeun…” Sooyoung breathlessly said once Yerim was out of the living room, looking at her wife with hunger in her eyes. A hunger that had only increased over the years they had been together.

Yes, Jungeun had a family now. Many things have happened since the night she was meant to capture Sooyoung. The night when the demon managed to catch Jungeun’s heart and now, after many struggles, Jungeun could call Sooyoung, her beloved wife. She was living the life she had always dreamed of. Well, sort of. She was a human demon hunter married to a demon, after all.

Jungeun was nervous. Her wife had been having some pretty strange mood swings. She recognized lust in her eyes but she could also be wrong. Sooyoung’s recent passive-aggressiveness confused her and she didn’t know how to act around her sometimes. 

"Honey~ Hi~... I was thinking we could go out with Yerimmie and spend some quality time together... Maybe we can go around The Circles? I mean, not all, of course, but some of them?" Sooyoung grinned at her wife’s suggestion. Jungeun was such a sap. She adored how much her wife enjoyed their domestic life despite their current circumstances. She loved her a lot but now she needed something else from her, something that didn’t include her daughter.

"Babe, I have other plans in mind, care to indulge me...?" Sooyoung seductively told Jungeun who could only gulp. She hoped Yerimmie was using her airpods just like she had told her she should do whenever she was told to go to her room by her mother Sooyoung.

xxx

"Baby~! Aaahhhhh…! Sooyoungie~! I missed you so much... My home…!!! I love you…!! Take it! Take it all!" Jungeun panted while slamming her hips onto Sooyoung from behind. There was nothing she loved more than crashing her pelvis onto her wife’s ass and making it wiggle with the force of her thrusts. Sooyoung smiled at the cute nickname Jungeun used for her pussy, reminding her of how after all these years, she kept on being Jungeun’s ‘home’.

"Jungieeee~... Ahhhh!! What are you saying??? We literally made love this morning... How can you miss me???" Sooyoung replied while being thrown over the headboard over and over again. Jungeun was giving her the pounding of a lifetime.

Jungeun continued snapping her hips skillfully and abusing her wife’s pussy whilst Sooyoung stroked her clit with her tail as she supported herself with both hands on the headboard. Jungeun was being so rough with her, it was uncommon for her to ragdoll her but she took it like a champ. Jungeun was pulling on her wings so harshly while she fucked her, Sooyoung thought they would break. And even if they did, she wouldn’t care, honestly, the pleasure was far greater than her discomfort. At least, it was better than holding her horns, that was another level of pain. 

"You know I'm addicted to you, baby... I love being inside you… Ahhh…!! You feel so good!!" Jungeun kept rutting into her with such expertise that even Sooyoung was amazed at how much Jungeun had improved. 

Sooyoung was at Jungeun’s mercy now, but she wouldn't let her know, ever. She got thrills by annoying Jungeun and letting her think she was not as good. Degrading her and humiliating her excited her and Jungeun played the submissive part just right. The hunter knew about Sooyoung's power play and she just let her be. It didn't affect her. She would be whatever Sooyoung wanted her to be if that made her happy. But there were rare times, like this one, when Jungeun was the one in control, owning that filthy hole like it was her life’s purpose.

"Babe!! Ahhh you're killing me... Ahhhh... Literally now... You're hitting it!! Agghhh!!" Sooyoung complained to her wife. Even after all this time, Jungeun’s size still rocked her world.

"Noooo!! Baby! Let me change the angle..." Jungeun took her dick out. Cum was dripping from the head and she gave it a few pumps before repositioning it inside her wife's cunt. As much as Jungeun let herself go from time to time, she didn’t enjoy making Sooyoung feel unnecessary pain if she could prevent it.

"Baby?... How about now? Ahhhh~!!" Jungeun was thrusting into her at an abnormal speed. Benefits of her demon hunter powers, evidently. 

Sooyoung was ecstatic, moaning and panting wildly as Jungeun skewered her insides. Sweat covering her body and her tongue lolling out. She couldn't even answer Jungeun back as she wondered where her innocent, inexperienced and naïve demon hunter had disappeared to. 

"Mmmmmmmmm…!! Ahhhhhhhhh…!!!" Sooyoung was going to cum pretty soon. She couldn’t let herself finish before Jungeun, though. She wanted them to cum together.

"Babe~ Slow down... I want to cum with you…!" Sooyoung took one hand off the headboard, grabbed Jungeun's ass and squeezed it. 

Jungeun knew immediately what Sooyoung meant and stopped her strokes completely. She bottomed out and remained unmoving for almost a minute. She felt so good being inside Sooyoung. It was her favorite place in the whole wide world. 

"Baby~..." Jungeun whined impatiently. 

"Can I go again?" Sooyoung laughed at her wife’s eagerness. 

"Can’t my tough demon hunter handle waiting a bit longer?" Jungeun didn’t want to wait. She wanted to cum. Sooyoung owed her. This was all Sooyoung’s fault. She just wanted to take her family on an outing and then her wife had to push her into their bedroom and urged her to fuck her. 

When they retreated to their bedroom after Yerim went to her own room, Sooyoung placed herself on their bed on all fours and told Jungeun, more likely yelled at her to fuck her. Jungeun couldn’t say no to her wife ever, so she started taking off her snickers but in Sooyoung’s opinion, that was not necessary. She just needed that pretty dick out and because Jungeun was only wearing sweatpants, she just needed her to lower them down. Hence, Sooyoung screamed at her and told her to hurry.

Sooyoung had a very hot temper and now more than ever. But Jungeun still didn’t know why. Not wanting any problems, Jungeun followed through. She wanted to go slow at first and act like the perfect submissive for her demon queen, yet Sooyoung was being difficult and told her she was not in the mood for foreplay. 

The way Sooyoung was so bitchy sometimes turned her on in a way that she couldn't understand. Jungeun followed her orders, rammed her length without any kind of preparation and started fucking her raw. Ironically, Sooyoung had complained about the harsh treatment Jungeun was giving her when she was, in fact, the one that had provoked it.

"Sooyoungie~ My gorgeous wife~ Daddy wants to cum~..." Jungeun used the baby voice Sooyoung loved so much to be given permission to restart the relentless pace from before.

Sooyoung got irritated by Jungeun's insistence. She also wanted to cum but she wanted them to cum together. She just needed a minute to get down from her high. Why was Jungeun behaving so impatiently? It was not like she couldn’t hold back an approaching orgasm. She had trained her well.

Nonetheless, Sooyoung also knew she was being a bit irrational. Jungeun didn't know yet what was happening to her and she was being a saint just handling her new attitude, demanding behavior and mood swings without questions. The other day Sooyoung screamed at Jungeun literally without any reason. Well, in Sooyoung’s head, the reason was valid but it was not rational.

However, despite the issues they faced due to the domesticity of life, Jungeun couldn’t be more grateful and happy now that she and Sooyoung were a real family and she nostalgically recalled part of the journey that had brought them to the place they resided in at the moment.

At the beginning of their relationship, they had been living above but with Yerim growing up and starting to question her origins, they knew she had to be with her kind. They moved to the First Circle of Hell just recently and despite it being mostly a peaceful and tranquil place it was not like living on Earth. They had to get used to a few things. 

Limbo was where they had decided they would be residing because it was a good place to raise a family. Well, families of supernatural beings from Hell. Yet, the place didn’t matter as long as they were together. Jungeun was thrilled by this new adventure and Sooyoung just went along with it with slight reluctance since she knew she would be uncomfortable by the customs her family would have to get used to.

One of these customs consisted in being naked. Yes. Hell, in general, was pretty hot. It was not mandatory to use clothes. Adult demons had a thick skin and scales so it wasn't like they gave a free show every now and then, whereas, demon kids, for safety and protection reasons, would essentially use the minimum of clothes to cover themselves and their modesty. Nudity was not seen as bad or shameful. You wore your skin, scales, horns, wings, and tails with pride. 

This was not something new for Sooyoung. As a matter of fact, the first time she had met Jungeun she was also naked as it was a common practice. However, now that Jungeun was in the picture she didn't want her naked at all, at least not in public.

It was a given that Sooyoung was overprotective and jealous of Jungeun. Jungeun was her most prized possession along with her daughter. Her whole family was, so it was no surprise, she was a bit annoyed by the customs of Limbo. She wanted her wife and daughter completely covered. She didn’t want prying eyes on them.

Funnily enough, her jealousy was unfounded. No demon was attracted to Jungeun and even if they were, nothing could break the union of bonded pairs like them. Oh, Yes! Jungeun and Sooyoung were bonded, body and soul. The connection they felt at their first encounter was due to the fact that they were supernatural soulmates, created with the sole purpose of uniting their kin. 

A fated pair whose sacred union was sealed by exchanging life force while mating, act that left permanent bonding tattoos in the participant bodies which signaled the success of the process. Yet, that was not an impediment for Sooyoung to believe everyone wanted a piece of Jungeun, her precious human wife. 

These thoughts got her into arguments with Jungeun more than once. Jungeun wanted to use only underwear and Sooyoung wanted her clothed from head to toe. Jungeun told her the heat was unbearable and Sooyoung tended to be unreasonable. Fortunately, after many discussions, they finally settled on something.

Jungeun would always use pants and she could go on without t-shirts, using her long hair to cover her breasts. It seemed like a good idea at first but then it backfired on Sooyoung. Jungeun would choose to use gray sweatpants frequently and go without underwear because ‘it was comfy’. Her words. 

As a result, every time Sooyoung saw her, she had the uncontrollable urge to jump her bones the moment she took notice of the dick print in her gray sweatpants. Jungeun was so irresistible for Sooyoung. Seeing her playing with Yerim, being so sweet and attentive to their daughter did things to her. And that damned dick print. She had to have her. Currently, they were in their bedroom, taking a rest from the fucking and Sooyoung was about to give in to Jungeun’s whining.

"Jungeun... Babe... Go as fast as you can... Mommy needs you… Please…!!!" Sooyoung finally responded to her wife's complaints. She gave up. She wanted Jungeun as much as she wanted her and she couldn’t delay the pleasure no more

Jungeun smiled and went in for the kill. She let go of her wife’s wings, grabbed her by the ass, and pushed her penis decisively into her. Sooyoung moaned shamelessly at the delicious feeling of being penetrated and started whimpering every time Jungeun’s front smacked her buttocks.

Jungeun loved the way Sooyoung’s ass bounced whenever she filled her to the brim and slapped the globes playfully with one hand while she positioned the other over her back, trailing with her fingertips the little sweat drops that appeared on her skin due to the exertion of their movements. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have this beautiful being at her mercy, asking her to satisfy her. She was all over the moon for this woman. 

"Sooyoungie~ Do you like it when daddy fucks you like this? Or do you want me to be rougher?" Sooyoung was face down, ass up. Her arms could no longer hold her. The punishing pace took a toll on her and she was certain she would cum soon but knowing her wife, she would be the one blowing her load first.

"Babe... Ahhhh..." Sooyoung retrieved her tail from her clit and started moving it towards Jungeun. Jungeun panicked a little when she saw it coming. 

"Honey, I'm a little sore from yesterday... Maybe you can do me tomorrow? I will put some cream on it so it can heal faster, okay?" Sooyoung laughed out loud. Jungeun was hilarious.

"Babe! Don't make me laugh! I'm not coming for your ass... Not today at least..." Sooyoung cackled.

"Ah...! Then... Why are you?... Wait a moment... Are you going for my balls?" Jungeun shyly asked. 

"Mmmm… I told you I want us to cum together…. You're pretty excited today... It feels like all your training was in vain..." Sooyoung mocked her. 

"Baby!!! That's not it! You are looking particularly hot today and you are being so submissive with me, I can't help it!" Jungeun retorted. 

"You know, we could always go back to using the cock ring. I know you lowkey liked it... I’m sure..." Jungeun got embarrassed and hummed. She got a bit offended when Sooyoung made her remember the days when she needed a cock ring to control her cumming. She felt like a child being made fun of. In all honesty, she loved the cock ring but she didn't like what it reminded her of. 

"Okay, baby... Just squeeze my balls... We can talk about the cock ring later..." Jungeun surrendered. She always did when Sooyoung was involved. She was whipped for her.

Sooyoung's tail grabbed her testicles and pressed on them forcefully. The purpose was to delay Jungeun’s climax and it always worked like a charm. Jungeun was used to Sooyoung pushing her buttons and guiding their lovemaking and she accepted her fate once again. It was fair, Sooyoung was her everything, the reason for her happiness. Thus, she would always do as she pleased.

"Honey… Ahhh, that's it... Squeeze daddy's balls... Don't let me cum yet, Sooyoungie..." Jungeun grunted while Sooyoung did as she was told and gripped her hard with her tail while the little suction cups sucked the life out of Jungeun’s penis at the same time. 

Jungeun continued her frantic rhythm as Sooyoung prevented her from cumming when all of a sudden, the demon pinched her balls too hard, making Jungeun scream. The pain motivated Jungeun and she started going faster, going in and out of her wife's pussy quickly, stretching her out and making space for her hot semen.

The sounds they were making and all the cum that was dripping on the sheets was a sight to see. Their sinful lovemaking was always messy and both of them felt very proud of the remnants of their joining each time they came together all over the sheets.

"Jungie... I'm going to cum, babe... Cum with me... Ahhh…!!" Sooyoung announced and Jungeun opted for a more erratic pace because she was on the verge of cumming too. She slapped Sooyoung's ass and gave a hard thrust as she felt her orgasm spilling from her slit. Sooyoung's pussy walls contracted around her dick and choked it tightly, signaling that Sooyoung was cumming too as it held her cock on a death grip.

The delicious feeling that climax brought was soon accompanied by something just as good. Sooyoung's tail had long ago let go of Jungeun’s balls the moment she started feeling her seed leave her body, Sooyoung used it to grip her wife’s neck in a strong hold. Sooyoung's tail was choking Jungeun while she orgasmed. 

Jungeun loved it when Sooyoung did that. It was so primal and animalistic. The demon hunter was getting dizzy and she felt all hot and bothered as tears streamed down her face. Yet, she relished every second of the experience and when the last drop of cum left her body to rest inside Sooyoung's pussy, the demon let go of her abruptly, leaving aching hickeys in her neck, the suction cups doing.

As they came down from her high, heavy breathing filled the room and their combined essences stained their bodies, Jungeun and Sooyoung felt in metaphorical Heaven, sated and joyful. 

Sooyoung watched Jungeun and she couldn’t help but find her funny looking. Her wife had remained standing, clueless, whereas Sooyoung had already got comfortable on the bed. Jungeun’s mouth was open. She was looking straight, focusing on nothing. Her limp dick was out covered in cum and her sweatpants were barely above her knees. Her breasts were covered by her hair and her bonding tattoos were shining. She was radiant, with sweat all over her body and hickeys on her neck. Her skin was glowing and her breathing was ragged. She was the hottest person ever. Still, she looked a bit silly, like a Justin Bieber wannabe with the way her sweatpants were hanging. Sooyoung couldn’t help herself and started laughing. She was laughing so hard that she had to grab her belly to ease the pain.

"Hey!!! Why are you laughing!?!?" Jungeun demanded as she was forced out of her trance.

"I know you're laughing at me! Why are you so mean...? I just gave you the best orgasm of your life! Such an ungrateful little demon you are!" Jungeun was furious. Sooyoung continued laughing, disregarding the accusations.

"What little demon, babe? I'm taller than you... Shortie!" Jungeun looked at her in disbelief. 

"At least this shortie is packing!" Jungeun replied teasingly, grabbing her dick. 

"Yup! You pack so much that my cervix says bye!" Sooyoung bit back. 

"Well, your tail is not so great either! My ass says bye too! I've been walking funny for days. The guys have been making fun of me." Jungeun answered back with a little pout. 

"Don't mind them, baby, they are just jealous of our sex life..." Sooyoung reminded her with a smile.

"I know, baby! I was just saying... You know I love your tail and all the things you do to me and I know you love my dick, even if it bruises your cervix... Let's just settle on the fact that we're well-endowed individuals..." Sooyoung chuckled. 

Jungeun was so ridiculous sometimes. She loved her dorky wife so much. She couldn't imagine life without her. Thank God The Council had eventually given them their blessing. Everything had been worth it in the end, but now she had to get serious and have a talk with Jungeun. It was time to be truthful and tell her the secret she had been hiding for a while.

"Jungie~ Help me get out of bed... It's time for a family meeting..." Sooyoung’s mood changed suddenly, leaving a confused Jungeun behind. Family what? Did she do something wrong? Her mind was restless as all the joy from their joining vanished.

xxx

"So... What is this meeting about, honey?" Jungeun asked her wife, feeling a little nervous. Yerim sensed her daddy was feeling a bit anxious, so she grabbed her hand and held it on her own as if they were waiting for important news. And indeed, they were.

"Yerimmie, Jungie... Mommy has some news for you..." Jungeun’s heartbeats were all over the place, she felt like she would have a heart attack and she didn’t know why. She had a feeling Sooyoung had something extremely important to say, something huge that would change their lives. However, before she let her mind wander about what Sooyoung would say, her wife beat her to it and made her announcement without filters.

"I'm pregnant!!" Sooyoung squeaked with a smile on her face. Jungeun didn’t react. She felt Yerim jumping up and down happily while still holding her hand but she was out of commission, too stunned by the news.

"Babe~ Jungie~ Are you okay? Doesn't daddy like the news?" Sooyoung asked, pouting. Jungeun started crying. She was not moving. Tears just started leaking and she was gulping hard. It looked like her little puppy had gotten run over or something. 

"Daddy, are you okay? What's wrong?" Yerim rocked her hand. Jungeun got on her knees and hugged Yerim tightly. Then, she lifted her up and carried her while coming closer to Sooyoung. 

Sooyoung was looking at her weirdly. She couldn't read her wife. She didn't know what was going on. She hadn't reacted like that when they first got Yerimmie. Maybe she didn't want another child? Who would want some human demon hybrid anyway? Another cambion? Jungeun must have been upset, Sooyoung sadly thought.

The demon was in the process of panicking when suddenly Jungeun came up to her and embraced her in her arms. It felt so good being in Jungeun’s arms as they were hugging with little Yerim in the middle and she couldn’t help but think that in just a few months, another member would join the family. 

"I’m just so happy, so so happy, Sooyoungie… I can’t believe it. I’ve never been happier. I was already happy when I met you and I was even happier when we ran away together against all odds. I was the happiest when you told me we were having Yerimmie but now... I can’t describe it. I’m the luckiest person on Earth, Heaven, and Hell…. You came into my life to make it what it is today. You and Yerimmie are my happiness and soon this little fella will be too. I love you so much, Sooyoungie. I love you too, my sweet Yerimmie..." Jungeun finally got her thoughts in order and expressed what she was feeling as she whimpered, elated by the wonderful news. Sooyoung and Yerim started crying too and held each other.

"Jungie~ I love you too, so so much... You are the greatest gift I have received in my life. Before I met you, I was lost and I didn’t have a meaning or purpose, but you changed everything for me, for the better... You are my life along with Yerimmie... You're everything to me and I'm sorry I've been so irrational these past few days... But hormones, you know? They have hit me pretty bad, so different from last time... It must be because… Because..." Sooyoung hesitated.

"Will we visit Grandpa Kim and tell him the news? This is so exciting! I'll be an older sister!" Yerim interrupted. 

"Yes, sweetie, we will have to go up to tell him the great news!" Jungeun replied excitedly. Her father was going to be thrilled.

"Will we go to the river too? I want to see it!" Yerim continued, referring to the place where Sooyoung’s relatives lived.

"Styx is a bit dangerous for a baby like you Yerimmie... We will tell my family to visit here... What do you think?" Sooyoung responded. 

"That's so cool, mommy! I miss my aunts and grams!" Yerim told her mother joyfully, referring to Sooyoung’s mother Dasom, her sister Sunmi and her sister’s wife Chanmi who liked to be called Chungha but no one knew why.

"I miss them too, princess… We will have a little reunion, okay?" Sooyoung patted her daughter’s almost nonexistent horns affectionately.

Jungeun had calmed down by now and she stared lovingly at her family. They were the most important girls in her life and she was grateful for it. She had lucked out so much.

"A big reunion, Yerimmie!" Jungeun told her daughter and hugged her. 

While Jungeun and Yerim continued hugging, Sooyoung held onto Jungeun’s arm and started swaying it teasingly, calling her pet names to get her attention. There was still something left to say.

"Jungie~ Babe~ I didn't get to tell you, Yerimmie interrupted me but... We are having TWINS!" Sooyoung enthusiastically screeched.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Were the last words Jungeun uttered as she became petrified once again, her eyes blank like the ones from the human’s carcass Sooyoung used to leave behind. This time for the shock to go, it would take a while as Jungeun was too jubilant, playing a vivid fantasy of their family life together in her imaginative head.

Jungeun thought she wouldn't have it all. She thought her condition was a crutch in order to gain happiness, but she was wrong. Happiness was something anyone who let go of their fears could achieve. She was a living example of it. She was happy and she knew she would be even happier with her not so little human demon hybrid family for years to come.

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
